


How Long Have You Known?

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander can't ever shut his fucking mouth, Alexander ruins things once more, Birth, But he's still a dick, F/M, Harry Potter Mention, He doesn't cheat, Hospitals, Pregnancy, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Alexander, once more, ruins things when he can't shut the fuck up. As an author, he's currently on tour for his latest book.Eliza is almost nine months pregnant and Alexander has no clue.Way to fucking go, Alexander.





	How Long Have You Known?

“Alexander, I have something to tell you.”

“Oh Eliza, it’s amazing out here. I wish you could have come with me on this book tour. You would love it. My hotel is overlooking this big ass river. God, it’s beautiful. And there’s a pond in the park, just like the one near your dad’s. It brings up so many memories.”

“Alexander, I-”

From the other side of the computer, Alex began grumbling. “I hate this computer. Skype always glitches on here. Are you still there, Eliza?”

“I’m still here. I just wish you would FaceTime me on your phone. It’s so much easier. I’m already on my phone anyway.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. “I miss you.”

Just then, the connection on Alex’s computer broke and he was kicked off completely. It was nothing Eliza wasn’t used to. He’d send her a text in a few minutes saying the computer broke, he’d call again later and say he had to go. A few stray tears dripped down her cheek and she wiped them away before they could fall. She tossed the phone on a pile of folded clothes and rested her head in her hands. Every time she wanted to talk to him, either the computer crashed or he had to run off to some meeting or book signing. She just wanted him home.

Her phone dinged and she grabbed it, but before she could open the message, the FaceTime app began ringing.

“Alexander?”

“Hey, I caved and finally used my FaceTime. I love this tour so much, I really do wish you could have come with me.”

“That’s not a hotel room. Where are you?” she questioned.

“On the road again, but don’t worry. I can still talk to you. I love talking to you. I miss you a lot you know. Your plump lips, slim waist, beautiful breasts.” He laughed as she blushed and turned away to smile slightly. “I think I saw a smile. Can I see another smile?” As she smiled, his own smile grew bigger. “That’s my gorgeous wife. I’ve only got one more stop baby. I’m almost there, I think.”

“When will you be home?” she blurted out.

“As soon as I possibly can, Eliza. My battery is almost dead, so I’ll have to charge it. Then I’ve got a meeting with someone right after I get to the next stop, so I probably won’t get to call you. I love you, Eliza.”

“I love you, Alexander,” she whispered as the tears started running down her face. “I, uh-”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, Eliza. I’ll be home soon.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “You always say that.”

Alexander sighed. “Eliza, please. You know I’d rather be with you right now than anywhere else in the world. I’ll be home soon, I absolutely promise. You have my word.”

“Okay. I gotta go,” she said as she hung up on him. He didn’t share the tour schedule with her and it wasn’t on his website anywhere. It had to be somewhere or else his fans wouldn’t know where to go. She unlocked her phone and went to safari, but before Google could load, she exited out, clearing safari from her phone history. She put her phone on silent and put it on the table, grabbing a stack of laundry to go take care of. The tears ran down her face and dripped onto her chest, darkening the bodice of her shirt.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs, so she set the pile of laundry on the bed and made her way downstairs, stopping in the hall to fix her appearance in the mirror. She opened the door slightly to see who was knocking. “Alexander,” she breathed.

“Eliza.” His face lit up in a smile. After a moment he asked, “Are you going to let me in, my darling?”

“Uh- before you come in I should warn you about something. I’m… different.”

Alexander’s face fell. “Eliza, let me in, please. Are you okay? Eliza, I made sure you didn’t see my tour schedules because I wanted to surprise you. Please let me in. I’m worried about you now.”

Eliza pulled the door open and stood in front of Alexander, stomach heavy with child. “I kept trying to tell you but you never let me get a word in.”

“How long have you known?”

“How long have you been gone?”

“Almost seven months?! Eliza, you should have told me!”

“Alexander!” she cried. “I tried telling you. I tried telling you every time you’ve called me. If you go back in your texts, you should find something about it, but apparently, you never actually read my messages. I tried, and I tried, and I tried. You never listened to me. I tried, just this morning to tell you an all you wanted to talk about was the view from your hotel room. I tried, but you never listened. I’m so sorry, Alexander.” Her voice was a whisper and tears slid freely down her face.

Alexander’s hands found her waist and moved down to her hips as he fell to his knees. His face was even with her protruding baby bump. “How far along are you?”

“A little over eight months. Maybe eight and a half? I went to my appointments alone and I haven’t told any of my family. They think I went on the book tour with you.”

Alexander rested his head on Eliza’s stomach. His hands on either side. “I’m going to be a father and I couldn’t have shut up seven months ago, just long enough for you to tell me. God, how could I be so stupid, Eliza? I’m so sorry. Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it’s a girl, beautiful just like you. But if we had a son, we could go fishing and I could teach him how to throw a football, and oh god, Eliza, I’ve already missed so much. I can’t lose any more.”

“I was going to cancel my appointments today and reschedule them,” she whispered, avoiding Alexander’s gaze.

His head jerked up to look at her. “Can I go? Oh please, Eliza. Don’t cancel.” He stood up and pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. His fingers followed the trail the tears made on her cheeks, wiping away any evidence of her sadness. “I’m sorry I’m impossible to deal with.”

“You’re not impossible. I hope they have your eyes. And your affinity for writing. Your intelligence.”

Alexander’s face blanched. “They?”

Eliza’s laughed rang like the sound of bells. “There’s only one. But I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl, so I didn’t want to call our son ‘she'” Her hands fell to her stomach. “I was waiting to find out what we’re having until you were home. I want a boy.”

“Well when’s the appointment? Can I go? Oh, please, Eliza. Let me go.”

“Well why should I? You didn’t let me tell you for seven months that I was pregnant because you always had to ramble on like you’re running out of time.”

The tears began to slide down Alexander’s face. “Please, Eliza. I’m so sorry. I’m such a fuck up. Screw up!” He chuckled slightly, sniffling. “Gotta watch my language. She can hear me, right?” Eliza nodded. “I’ve gotta censor myself. Teach her good things.” He ran out of the room and Eliza heard his footsteps padding up the stairs, running across the upstairs hallway, and back down. He ran into the front room, his hair slightly tousled. A book was in his hands, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone._

Eliza laughed. “You want his first book to be Harry Potter?” She smiled at his enthusiasm. “I suppose it seems fair since he’s been listening to Mozart.”

Alexander took Eliza’s hand and dragged her to the living room, where he sat her in a chair before sitting on the floor beside her. He opened the book, dog-eared and worn, definitely well read.

_“Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense._

Mr. Dursley was the director of-”

“Alexander? Darling, I’m glad you’re excited to read to him, but my appointment is in twenty-two minutes. It’s almost a twenty minute drive if we go through town."

His head shot up from the book. “I can go?”

She smiled. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? I don’t even have the nursery painted yet. Just the bassinet and his dresser. He’ll be sleeping in our room for a while, so we’ve got time, but I wanted you to be here to help. I’ve wanted you here for everything. Of course you’re allowed to come.”

He jumped up and pulled her up as he began bouncing. “Let’s go, Eliza. You don’t want to be rushing to your appointment. Shotgun!” He yelled as he raced out the door.

Eliza followed behind slowly, pulling on her jacket, stretching it around her stomach, waddling, her body aching, her stomach hanging low. She was glad Alexander was home, and his excitement was contagious, but she was starting to not feel good all of a sudden. A contraction ached through her lower back and she groaned. These Braxton-Hicks were starting to get the best of her. She walked to the car and climbed in the driver’s seat, pulling the seat belt strap across her chest and around her swollen stomach, pushed the key into the ignition, and started the car. The stereo turned on and the sound of Mozart filled the car before Alexander reached over and pressed the button to shut it off.

“What was that for?” she snapped.

“I’ve missed out too much of this baby’s pre-life and I’m not missing any more. I’m going to read Harry Potter until you get to the appointment and maybe even while we’re in the waiting room so she can learn her daddy’s voice.” He opened the book and turned the page to the folded down corner. “You know, the way I sound when I’m not coming through phone speakers.”

_"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills…”_

Alexander read the book the entire way to the doctor’s office and jumped out of the car as soon as the car was parked, running to help Eliza out of her seat and into the building. Eliza signed in with the receptionist and found a seat in the waiting room, Alexander following her. Eliza stripped off her coat and tossed it on the chair beside her. Alexander sat on the floor beside her and began to read from the book once more, his face beside Eliza’s stomach.

Eliza leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to Alexander’s smooth voice read from the book that sat in his lap. His free hand rested on hers, placed on her stomach, the other held the book. A door squeaked as it opened and a small contraction pushed through Eliza’s core.

“Eliza, we’re ready for you.”

Eliza stood up and waddled to the back hall and grabbed the urine sample cup from the nurse before going to the bathroom. Taking the urine samples had become increasingly difficult as her belly grew, but she managed. She put the cap on tightly and washed her hands before walking back out into the hall and standing on the scale. The nurse barely said a word to her as she was weighed and brought to the room where she would talk to the doctor. Eliza laid back on the exam table, lifted her shirt and drew the band of her maternity jeans down.

She turned on her side and looked at Alexander, his face glowing as he looked at her. Her stomach rested on the table and her hand was resting against the stretched skin. His eyes raked over her whole body, basking in the sight of her.

“You have stretch marks,” he noted and her eyes shifted downward. “Eliza, look at me honey. I love it. I love you. I love those stretch marks. You know why? Because you got them from being such a good mother to our baby. From making sure you pushed your body to its limits just to let your baby grow. It’s amazing. I wish I could have been here from the beginning.” He scooted the chair closer to the table, closer to Eliza, and he set his forehead on her stomach. “I love you so much, Eliza. You’re so strong. You went through all of this all alone.” He pressed his lips against her large belly bump. “Why didn’t you call Peggy, or Angelica, or someone? I know Angelica is over in London, but she definitely would have told me to shut up and listen to you. Eliza, my love, you didn’t have to do this alone.”

“I wanted you to be the first to know. If it weren’t for the benefit of the baby’s health, I wouldn’t have even come to the doctor’s. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I should have tried harder or yelled at you or something.”

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and the handle turned as the doctor entered. “How are you feeling today Eliza? Is this the proud daddy?”

Alexander jumped up. “Alexander Hamilton.” He reached his hand out and the doctor reached his own out, shaking hands.

“Charles Montgomery. Alright Eliza. How are you feeling? Anything new or unusual?”

“I just don’t feel good. I feel nauseous, the Braxton-Hicks are still there once in a while, but overall not too bad.”

“Okay. That’s normal. Anything else?” She shook her head. “Alright, lay on your back, we’ll check baby’s heartbeat, and measure him and then I’ll have you get dressed into a gown and we’ll see how dilated you are. The nurse was supposed to tell you that when she got in here, but she must have forgotten. Did she check your blood pressure?” Eliza shook her head again.

“She took a urine sample, my weight, and then left me after she brought me to this room.”

“Alright, here,” he said as he reached his arms out. “Let’s get you up and you can change, then when I’ll come back to do the exam, we’ll take your blood pressure.” He walked out of the room and Eliza slid off the bed and pushed her jeans down, , sliding them to the floor. She pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it at Alexander. A soft groan came from behind her and she smiled slightly. She slipped off her underwear and unhooked her bra, putting on the gown and tying it behind her. She looked at the pile of clothes on the floor in disgust, but Alexander lunged forward and grabbed the pile of clothes before she could.

“Come on. Let’s get you up on the bed.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the exam table. She steps onto the small stool and scoots back on the exam table while Alexander sits back in his seat, folding the clothing. He sets the pile of clothes on the stool and grabs the book from beside him on the chair. He opens it to the folded over page and began reading again.

“Alexander, honey, why do you find it necessary to read every time you get the chance?”

Alexander folded the corner of the page he was on and set the book in his lap, never looking up. “She’ll know your voice as soon as she comes out. I just wanted her to know mine.” There were tears in his eyes that he blinked away before looking up at her. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“No,” she exclaimed. “No, I just wanted to know why. Please don’t stop.”

Alexander smiled slightly and returned to his book, reading until the doctor knocked on the door.

“I’m back,” he said. “Let’s check your blood pressure, then we’ll check on baby.” He took her arm and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around it, his eyebrows furrowing as he used his stethoscope to listen. “Okay, that’s good. Your pulse is a little higher than normal, but nothing to worry about. Okay,” he said helping her lean back. “Let’s see how baby’s growing.” He grabbed a paper tape measure from the drawer and felt around Eliza’s stomach until he felt both ends of the baby. “Baby’s head is finally at the right placement. That’s awesome. Remember we were worried about having to deliver C-section? Not anymore. Baby’s all turned around.” He threw the tape measure in the garbage and grabbed the fetal heart monitor. He squirted a spot of lubricant jelly on it and moved towards Eliza.

She held out her hand for Alexander and he stood up and joined her, the book on his lap falling off the side of the chair. He doctor grabbed a sheet-like cover for Eliza’s lower half. He draped the cover over her hips and lifted her gown over her stomach. A fuzzy white noise filled the room as the doctor turned the small machine on. Eliza jumped as the cold gel made contact with her skin. The sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room and Eliza closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the sound. She opened her eyes after the doctor took the heart monitor off her stomach and looked at Alexander, whose eyes were fixated on her stomach, tears sliding down his face.

The doctor slid out the stirrups and helped Eliza get her feet in them. Alexander’s ears turned red at the thought of another man seeing his wife like that. When the doctor turned around to grab gloves, Eliza looked at Alexander and giggled. “He’s just my doctor, Alexander,” she whispered. “Nothing more.”

Alexander calmed down quickly before the doctor turned around. “Alright Eliza, let’s see how far dilated you are.” He had only been checking for a few seconds when he retracted his fingers and slipped his gloves off. “Do you have a hospital bag ready,” he asked.

“I’ve got a few things that still need to be packed. Why?”

“And have you been feeling contractions within the last couple of days- maybe two or three days?”

Eliza’s eyebrows furrowed. “A few pretty good ones, but the rest have been decently mild. Why?”

“Well Eliza,” he said, throwing his gloves in the garbage. “You’re gonna be having your baby today, definitely within the next several hours. You’re about six or seven centimeters dilated. That’s considered active to transitional labor.”

Alexander’s face turned white. “I’m gonna be a dad,” he whispered in shock. “Today, I’m gonna be a dad. Oh my god.” He fell back into the chair, half sitting on the _Harry Potter_ book.

“Mr Hamilton, if you don’t mind my saying, you need to get your wife home, then straight to the hospital. She could have the baby in less than an hour.”

“Oh god.”

Eliza was starting to get dressed, completely ignoring the fact that her doctor was still there. She had managed to get everything but her shirt on without taking the gown off. “Alexander, snap out of it. We gotta go.”

The doctor walked towards the door. “I’ll meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes. Go in, get registered, and head straight up to maternity. I’ll meet you there,” he stated, walking out the door.

Eliza slipped the gown off and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on. “Alexander, we have to go and we have to go now.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed as a contraction shot through her core. Her body doubled over the exam table and she whimpered.

“Eliza?” His hand fell on her back and he began rubbing as she rocked her body back and forth. His eyes fell to the clock on the wall and he noted the time. _1:24_ “Come on   
Eliza, my love. You’re doing great.” He rubbed her back through the contraction, looking how long it lasted.

“How long?”

“How long what? Oh, uh,” Alexander glanced at his watch. “Eight minutes. Come on. Let’s get you home, then to the hospital.”

The couple walked their way to the the car and Alexander walked Eliza to the passenger seat, helping her in the car before tossing her coat in the back seat and jumping in the car himself. He sped through all the speed zones and was ready to run a red light when he felt Eliza’s hand on his arm. “Alexander, slow down. I’d rather give birth in this car than die on the way to the hospital. Alexander, please!” Her nails began to dig into his arm as another contraction ripped through her. “Alexander,” she cried. “Please hurry, but safely.”

“How long was that since the last one? Like, three minutes?” The light turned green and he zoomed through the intersection. He pulled into their driveway and unbuckled himself. “Where’s your bag?”

“In the nursery.” Alexander opened the car. “Alexander, grab the birthing ball from the room too. It’s the yoga ball thing. Please hurry,” she whimpered.

Alexander ran in the house, leaving Eliza to work through the contraction on her own. Minutes later, he ran back out, dropping the birthing ball and kicking it the rest of the way to the car while he threw the car door open and loaded everything in, keeping everything off the car seat Eliza had already installed. “Okay, is that everything? Please tell me that’s everything.”

“Just get in!” Eliza growled.

“Eliza, my dearest, you can do it. Please darling. Just breathe for me. Come on. In, out. In, out. You’re so amazing, Eliza. You can do this. You’re so, so strong.” He looked in the rearview mirror just as he ran a stop sign to see flashing red and blue lights behind him. The siren pierced the air and Alexander hit the steering wheel.

“Alexander, just hurry up, pull over, and get rid of him. Please.”

Alexander pulled over to the side of the road and watched as the police officer moseyed his way over to car. Alexander rolled his window down. “Yes, officer, I know I ran that stop light, but I’d rather my wife not deliver our baby in the car.”

Eliza leaned forward in her seat and raised her hand, looking at the officer. “Wife,” she said, a terse smile on her face. “Oh god,” she groaned, the contraction pulsing stronger. “Just give him a ticket or whatever you’re going to do, or I will push this baby out in this car.” The officer’s eyes widened as Eliza groaned and dug her nails in Alexander’s arm. “Alexander-” she started, but stopped when she felt the trickling between her legs. Her eyes grew wide and her lip began quivering. “Alexander, we have to go.”

Alexander looked at the officer with pleading eyes. “Go,” the officer said, waving them on. “Stop at your designated spots and try to go the speed limit. Good luck to you.”

“Thank you.” Alexander rolled up his window and stepped on the gas. “Let’s get you to the hospital, my darling. You’re doing amazing.”

“Alexander, this baby is coming now,” she groaned.

“Eliza, don’t you push. I can’t become a father in a car. She wasn’t conceived in a car, she won’t be born in a car. Just wait six more minutes. Breathe through the contractions. Cross your legs if you have to.” He pressed on the gas, the urgency ever growing. “I can shave off a couple more minutes. I’m trying, my love.” One hand on Eliza’s stomach, the other on the steering wheel, he turned into the hospital and parked right next to the doors.

“Alexander, you can’t park here.”

“Just get out, I’ll get the bags and get you inside, then I’ll park. There’s a parking space right there.”

Eliza groaned. “Then park there now. I’m waiting for you. I’ve waited this long, I can wait a couple more minutes.”

Alexander slammed the car in gear and zoomed to the parking space, rushing even faster to get everything out of the car. “Eliza, how are you doing?”

“Please hurry.” she whimpered. “I pre-registered last week, so we just have to sign in and go up to maternity.”

Alexander opened the back door to the car and grabbed the bag, shoving the _Harry Potter_ book in the bag. “Eliza, I don’t think we’re gonna need the birthing ball.”

“Me neither,” she gasped, doubling over.

“Eliza, please. We can’t do this here. Let’s go.” He grabbed the bag and wrapped his arms around Eliza, guiding her to the hospital. The woman at the desk kept typing as they stood there.

“Eliza Hamilton, I pre-registered for maternity.”

The woman glanced up at the couple and smiled. “Head on up.” Alexander and Eliza turned towards the elevators. “Wait!” They stopped and the secretary quickly wheeled a wheelchair over to them. “Use this.”

Eliza slid into the large wheelchair and Alexander ran her to the elevator, pressing the button over and over until it opened. “We’re almost there, my love,” he whispered in her ear as the elevator shifted up.

The elevator doors opened up. “Alexander, I’m gonna throw up.”

“Uh- hold it in,” he stuttered, pushing her to the maternity door. “Why is there a lock on it?” he pressed the alarm button, and hoped a nurse was at the nurses’ station. “Oh god, can’t they hurry up?”

The door unlocked and a nurse came through. “Alright. Mrs Hamilton? Let’s get you in the first room. Dr Montgomery is already waiting for you.” Alexander pushed her to the first room and the first thing Eliza did was run to the bathroom. Alexander tossed the hospital bag against the wall, pushed the wheelchair out of the way and ran to the bathroom, pulling Eliza’s hair out from in front of her face.

“Alexander.” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

“I’m right here my love,” he whispered back lovingly, rubbing her back.

“Help me get undressed.”

He had heard those words before, but he had never heard the urgency behind them sound quite like this. Eliza had stopped throwing up for the moment and she hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head before leaning over the toilet again, gagging, but her stomach empty.

“Go get the mints from my bag, I’ll finish getting undressed.”

The doctor knocked on the door casing, standing out of view of the door. “Do you want a gown?”

“No,” Eliza whimpered. “I’ll be out in a second.” She threw her underwear on the pile of clothes and waddled slowly out to the bed, groaning as she crawled on the hospital mattress. Alexander met her by her side, the mints in one hand, a bottle of water in the other.

“I got you water too.”

She took a sip from the bottle and popped three or four mints in her mouth. She had placed her feet in the stirrups and the doctor was examining her.

“You’re ready to push whenever that next contraction tells you to, Mrs Hamilton. Let’s hope the world is ready to meet your little one. When the contraction comes, I want you to grab your ankles and push, okay? Just push until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Alexander, get behind me.”

“What?” His face blanched.

“Get on the bed behind me, so I can brace myself against you.”

He did as he was told, stripping his shoes off before climbing on the bed. Just as he was adjusting himself to better help Eliza, a contraction ripped through her and she grabbed her ankles, pushing. Alexander shifted himself forward and filled in the space where she had been, pulling her hair behind her shoulder. The contraction subsided slightly and Eliza laid back, resting her head on Alexander’s chest.

“Alright, the baby’s already crowning. You got here just in the nick of time. Do you want a blanket?”

Eliza shook her head, panting. “It’s too hot in here,” she said, leaning forward and pushing with the next contraction.

“Alright, on this push, don’t stop, okay? The baby’s head is almost out.” He turned and grabbed something off the bedside stand and held it up. “Do you want to see baby Hamilton?”

Eliza nodded and the doctor began fiddling with the mirror in his hands until Eliza gasped. It was such a weird concept that that was a real thing. That there was a baby coming out of her, and not only that, but she could see it. She could see its small neck and the light wisps of blond hair. Eliza whimpered as the contraction grew even stronger, but she fell back against her husband’s chest. “Alexander, I don’t think I can do this.”

He laughed. “My darling, I think you’ve come a little too far to be making that decision.” He began to braid her hair loosely, keeping it out of Eliza’s face. “I think you’ll make a wonderful mother. And after this one, we can have another baby, and another, until you say no more.”

She turned around and hit him. “I’ll be damned-” she started, leaning forward once again to push.

“Mrs Hamilton, are you ready to meet your baby? Give me one more big push and baby Hamilton will be here. Alexander, get ready to cut the cord. Come stand by Eliza’s side.”

Alexander slid out from behind Eliza, kissing her on the head before slipping on his shoes and meeting the doctor by Eliza’s side.

“Here’s baby Hamilton. It’s a boy!” He held the baby along the length of his arm and used suction to clear the baby’s airways. “Mr Hamilton, can you press the nurse alarm button on the side of the bed for me? Baby boy Hamilton, January 22, at,” he paused and glanced at the clock on the wall. “2:27 pm. Congratulations you two.”

A quiet cry filled the room and Eliza laid back on the bed, her, chest heaving. Her hand fell to the side of the bed where she pressed the button before Alexander could get around the bed to hit it. A nurse immediately surged into the room, pulling on gloves. She grabbed the baby from the doctor’s hands and maneuvered him onto Eliza’s stomach. The doctor handed Alexander a pair of scissors and held the baby’s umbilical cord taut.

“Cut right between my fingers please.”

Alexander did as he was told and the doctor clamped off the umbilical cord, grabbing the newborn and placing him on Eliza’s chest. Alexander bounced his way to Eliza’s side, moving his face down next to his newest family member. “He’s gonna do big things Eliza. One day, he’ll be the president.” He looked at the baby already asleep on his wife’s breast and leaned away to grab their own blanket from the hospital bag, wrapping it around his family. He kissed Eliza’s forehead and rested his own on top of her head. “I’m so proud of you Eliza. I wish I could have been there for you two so long ago, but I’m going to do everything I can to keep both of you safe and sound. I love you so much Eliza Hamilton.”

The nurse came over. “I have to take him to weigh and measure him but I’ll bring him right back.” Eliza pulled back the covers so the nurse could grab the small baby.

“Have you thought of any names yet, my love.”

Eliza kept her eyes on the nurse in the corner. “Philip.”

“Philip sounds perfect,” he mused, his eyes focused on his son. The baby had started crying after being taken from his mother’s warm breast. Alexander looked at Eliza, her eyes drooping slightly “You go to sleep, I’ll keep an eye on him, okay?”

Eliza was torn, but fell asleep rather quickly. She could feel the nurses picking and prodding while talking to Alexander, but the sleep kept her under. Eventually she fell soundly asleep and the sounds of the nurses disappeared.

* * *

Alexander laid in the hospital recliner, his son in his arms. “I’ll be home a lot more often now,” he whispered to his son. “I’m canceling the book tour I had scheduled in a couple of months. Your beautiful mommy was supposed to go with me, but I’d rather stay home with you.” He drew his lips to his son’s forehead and grabbed the worn, dog-eared book from the nightstand beside him. His soft voice filled the room as his wife slept beside him.

_“Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr 
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
